Flossing can help reduce both tooth cavities and gum diseases. Therefore, dentists suggest that people floss their teeth every day. To do so, some people stretch a strand of floss between two fingers and put their fingers into their mouth. Because it is hard to hold the floss in the limited space of the mouth, this method is not convenient. Alternatively, some people use disposable floss holders, e.g., a strand (or length) of floss attached between two plastic prongs that is discarded after use. These disposable floss holders can be used only once and therefore create unnecessary waste and pollution. There is a need for a versatile and easy-to-operate flossing device.